My Love a story medley
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: A medley of love stories with NaruSasu, KisaIta, KakaIru, ShinoKiba, ChouShika, SasoDei, TobiDei, and LeeGaa. Romance/hurt/comfort/humor yaoi/shounen-ai
1. Table of Contents

**Chapters in this order:**

**1. NaruSasu - **Fallen Embers -- Sasuke lays outside one night, alone, and not wanting company. But how can he refuse the one he truely wants with him?

**2. KakaIru - **My Only Valentine -- It's valentines day and Iruka has gotten all sorts of Valentines from his students but none from the one he loves. So he'll have to make the first move.

**3. KisaIta **- From Today until forever -- Kisame makes a promise to Itachi after his first dangerous mission alone: he'll be back in one piece for Itachi. Will that promise be broken?

**4. ChouShika **- Butterfly Kisses -- Chouji is sitting by Shikamaru's hospital bed, waiting for his friend to wake up. And when he does, Chouji has something very important to tell them that will change Shika's views on his buddy for years-possibly even forever.

**5. LeeGaa **- Love At First Touch -- Lee had loved Gaara ever since the first time they had met. And now, the time where he mostly becomes a man, Gaara comes back. How will he deal with the feminen looking one?

**6. SasoDei **- How I Love You part one -- Deidara had gradually started to fall in love with his partner Sasori. Will his love be too much for the puppet master? Or just enough?

**7. TobiDei **- How I Love You part two -- Now that Sasori is dead and Deidara is grieving, Tobi is really the only one who can help make him happy. It's what Sasori would've wanted...right?

**8. ShinoKiba **- Lost A Bet, Eh? -- Shino and Kiba have a drinking match and the loser has to do what ever the winner wants for twenty-four hours! Who will win this intense battle? Lol

These are the chapters and summaries in my medly of short stories. I hope you enjoy reading all of them!


	2. Fallen Embers NaruSasu

**Yaoi-chan-**Well, it's been a while, I'll admit. But here is my medley of short stories I have planned for quite the while now... please enjoy and tell me what you think! It's my first for some of the stories you may read now. This chapter is supposed to take place before Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru, by the way. (Listen to this song too at some point in your life: fallen embers - enya)

**Summary- **Fallen Embers -- Sasuke lays outside one night, alone, and not wanting company. But how can he refuse the one he truely wants with him?

**Chapter One**

**NaruSasu**

**Fallen Embers**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

In the tall grass, the only one lonely enough to come out at night, alone, sighed and looked at all the falling stars in the large field. He hated everything right now, his heart full of sorrow and regret. No one could make him feel better, to heal the wonds that lie forever on his fair skin; he was never going to understand this village, and visa versa. Sasuke was the young boy; the only one left of his clan; the one so different, even he himself couldn't untangle his prosiac disposition. That was a hard thing to bear, the last of something. It was so lonely. He was always thinking of suicide after his goals are overcome and brought off of his thin shoulders.

He shead a tear; he'd grieved enough. Everynow and then, he'd forget about his goals and think long and hard about suicide. Many times he attempted, but never did succeed. He held the kunai away and would always break down. There was only one person that could ever make him smile, inside or out: Uzumaki Naruto. He had a bond with the boy and he liked him more than what that bond suggested. Alot more. He would always think of him on nights like this: full moon and tons of stars. He felt like his heart was soaring free during this time; this very short time.

He whispers with the wind, "Once, all dreams were worth keeping, I was with you..." His mother would always sing him a song called, "Falling Embers". Sasuke never knew what it ment, but he knew it was a beautiful song. He would always think of the song when he and Naruto were together. It was a sad love song, is what it was. He loved it anyway, however. He wanted nothing more than to stay there, just like that; under the stars, just a small blanket over his thin figure, thinking how small he was. Just then, he heard a noise by him. It frightens him deeply, but as he looks up, he sees Naruto, smiling. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. Sasuke glared up at him. "Why do _you _want to know?" he asked, bitterly.

Naruto laid down by him and tried to tickle the serious raven. Sasuke just smacked him. "Leave, Dobe!" he said, half-heartedly. One half wanted alone time, the other wanted to be held and loved. Sasuke couldn't tell which one was telling him what he really felt. Naruto looked rather sad after the order. "Oh. 'Kay. See ya monday then..." Naruto had gotten up and started to leave. Once he was about twenty feet away, Sasuke's heart couldn't take it and he got up and hugged him from behind, crying into his back. "I'm sorry! Please...please don't go..." Naruto stood there, feeling the other's hot tears on his neck. Naruto turned and picked Sasuke up bridal style; they sat under the blanket together.

"Why are you crying, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, holding the Uchiha closer. Sasuke sniffed and said, "I want to confide in you...I want to die...I want to live...I want you to love me...I need help..." Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke's next tear away. It suprised them both, but it was too late to take back now. Sasuke cried into Naruto's shoulder and told him everything. "That's a big weight you carry, Sasuke. I'm sorry." Sasuke shook his head. "Don't be..." Naruto put a finger underneath Sasuke's delicate chin and kissed his lips, gently. Sasuke pushed back and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck; Naruto put his around Sasuke's waist. The blond decided to make this the best night of Sasuke's life: getting the love he deserved.

He slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and they kissed deeper and longer than they ever hoped. Sasuke still had tears running down his cheeks. But this time, they were of happiness. Naruto laid on Sasuke, bringing the cold on his unprotected skin, sending shivers of cold and plessure on his spine. Naruto Broke apart and kissed Sasuke's neck. "Tell me...if you don't...want to...have sex tonight, okay?" Naruto asked, between quick kisses on the collar bone. Sasuke said, "I want this. Go as fast and as hard as you can. Don't stop, even if our lives deepened on it. I want this to last...for as long as possible..." Naruto nodded.

Their lives had changed, that night, as Sasuke proclaimed to Naruto, the Heavens, and to whom ever was listening that he loved Naruto and never would leave. Of course, that was a lie. Two days later, Naruto had been informed he left. Naruto chased after Sasuke, only to find that the uke he loved and cherished was already the cold-hearted being he acted like. Naruto never wanted to hurt his precious love, but he felt that he had no choice, and in a way he truely didn't. Sasuke never really did fight. He didn't want to hurt the one he trusted.

Three years later, they met again and Sasuke agrees to come home this time. When they retire early at night, Sasuke is glad that suicide wasn't an option now... He sang that song to Naruto and the blond smiled everytime he'd sing. It was truely lovely. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and said, suddenly, "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"For what?"  
"Hurting you like that, years ago..."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's head and smiled. "Forget it, babe...It's beneath me now...I love you more than yesterday, and life will go on. I'm just glad you were safe after all these years..."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips and smiled. "I love you, so much, Seme..." Naruto smiled back. "I know...I love you, Sasuke." Naruto sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Fallen Embers - Enya**

**Once as my heart remembers**

**all the stars were fallen embers**

**Once when night seemed forever**

**I was with you**

**Once in the care of morning**

**in the air was all beloning**

**Once when the day was dawning**

**I was with you**

**How far we are from morning**

**How far we are **

**and the stars shinning through the darkness**

**Falling in the air**

**Once as the night was leaving**

**into us our dreams were weaving**

**Once all dreams were worth keeping**

**I was with you**

**Once when our hearts were singing**

**I was with you**

**Yaoi-Chan-**I hope you liked this one. I was rather emo so I apologize! I still hope it was enjoyed!


	3. My Only Valentine KakaIru

**Yaoi-Chan**- HELLO! Here is (technically) chapter two of "My Love"! I can't wait to see the reviews on this. This goes in order of my favourite couples on Naruto anyway. lol I'm weird like that... lol. ENJOY! Oh! And for Fallen Embers-NaruSasu, I forgot to mention I don't own the song or couple, but you knew that.... lol

**Summary**- **KakaIru - **My Only Valentine --- It's valentines day and Iruka has gotten all sorts of Valentines from his students but none from the one he loves. So he'll have to make the first move.

**Chapter Two** (technically)

**KakaIru**

**My Only Valentine**

It came every year, with love, happiness, and sometimes, heart-break. It was were children could give cards to class mates and technically say 'I Love You' without actually saying it. It was the most romantic day for lovers everywhere-and if you're guessing Christmas, you must be a fucking retard, because it's not! (A:N/Just kidding guys! I thought it was funny...) It's Valentine's Day in Konohagakure and for some (mainly Iruka) it was lonely. Even Naruto had Sakura for a date today. (A:N/ He doesn't kno that it's only because he's lonely. This is after Sasuke left)

Umino Iruka sat at his desk watching his students exchange Valentines across the room, happily. He had gotten one from Naruto saying that he was the best teacher ever and he was glad to have him as an important person in his life. Iruka was gladened when he recieved it personaly; then Naruto had to run away from a heard of cattle that he had angered while giving Iruka the present. Iruka smiled, however, and watched the blond idiot run. But Iruka wasn't happy as the day started to close. The love of his life, didn't ever to bother to take a passing glance while they walked past the other, that very morning. Kakashi was very hard to read, Iruka had to admit.

Now, as the lunch bell rang, signalling an hour of peace, Iruka annouced, "Have a good lunch, guys!" and they all raced out. Konohamaru was the only one left and he walked to Iruka, holding out a folded red, white, and pink peice of paper. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sensei!" he said happily. Iruka smiled and said, "Thanks, Konohamaru. It's appreciated." Konohamaru smiled, showing his missing tooth and he giggled. Iruka had gotten up. "Did you get anything from your crush?" Iruka asked as they walked down the hall. Konohamaru asked, "Did you?"

Iruka frowned and shook his head slowly. Konohamaru smiled, "I DID!" Iruka glowered playfully at the younger. "Well, la-ti-da!" he said laughing. "Congrats, though..." Once they had parted ways, Iruka walked down the streets alone and he had lost his appitite thinking about how he would have to get Kakashi to notice that he loved the jounin. He stopped in the ramen shop and saw Naruto by himself, smiling and talking to the owner of the shop, Teuchi. "Good afternoon, you two." He said, sitting. Naruto looked at his sensei and smiled. "Hello!" He said, with a mouth full of ramen. Teuchi bowed his head and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Iruka-san. Ramen?"

Iruka shook his head and turned to Naruto. "Have you seen your sensei today?" He asked. Naruto plastered a thoughtful look on his face and smiled. "Yes! But he was walking into a porno..." Iruka blushed. 'Yep, that sure sounds like him...' Iruka sighed. "How long ago?" he asked. Naruto thought again. "About four hours ago...he should be done."

"Do you know where he may be now?"

"Probably at home masterbating..." Naruto said bluntly. Iruka's eyebrow twitched. But he accepted it. He had gotten up and left, bowing.

He walked down the street and suddenly heard a noise. It was a large crash and he looked behind him and saw Kakashi limping. Iruka ran to him and held him up from falling. "Kakashi! Are you okay?" Iruka asked, setting the silver haired man on the ground. Kakashi smiled with his eyes and replied. "I tripped, is all. Nothing too major-"

"You could've been hurt badly. I'm taking you back to my place to fix you up." Kakashi shrugged and let the brunnett baby him.

- - - -

When they arrived at Iruka-sensei's home, he told Kakashi to go into the bathroom, get into the tub, and pull up the pant-leg of his sprained ankle. Iruka smiled, watching Kakashi limp into the bathroom. He walked in, ten minutes later to greet Kakashi, only to find him in the tub, all right, but naked with the water skimming his toned and gorgeous chest, pecks, and penis; a wash cloth on his . Iruka felt a nosebleed coming on. "Happy Valentine's Day, Iruka-chan," Kakashi smiled, grabbing Iruka's wrist and pulling him in the water on his lap. "Uh...why are you..." Iruka asked, catching his nose bleed. Kakashi removed the washrag and kissed Iruka square on the lips. Iruka was suprised but gave back, just as loving as he wanted. I guess, Iruka thought, Valentine's day this year was okay...


End file.
